<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（1-5） by Chavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004390">【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（1-5）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela'>Chavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宠物障碍挑战 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你参加了最近TikTok上火爆的“猫猫vs狗狗障碍挑战”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Original Character(s)/Reader, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宠物障碍挑战 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CP合集】宠物障碍挑战（1-5）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全员动物化<br/>结合网络视频观看更佳<br/>科学什么的，不存在的😃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>1</strong> <strong>、【超蝙】Clark &amp; Bruce的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark - 金毛寻回犬</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bruce - 孟买猫</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark～Clark乖乖～来，看麻麻这里～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你拿着一块Clark平时最喜欢吃的红酒炖牛肉，一脸姨母笑地“引诱”正歪着头思考狗生的大金毛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大金毛看了看你手里的食物，又看了看地上密密麻麻立着的瓶瓶罐罐，拿爪子犹豫地刨了刨其中一个玻璃罐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你（脸上堆满笑容，内心却慌得一逼）：<em>狗日的你别动！那是我的La Mer！…好家伙，一来就动了老子最贵的那个！！！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark又来回溜达了两圈，最终委屈巴巴地在罐子前面趴下了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看着他耷拉下来的尾巴，内心瞬间充满了自责。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark，是麻麻不好！麻麻不该逗你玩的！亲爱的你快过来，麻麻今天炖的牛肉全是你的！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——Clark精神抖擞站了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他欢快地摇起尾巴，你顿时有了一种不好的预感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然，他飞奔着向你扑过来。地上所有的瓶瓶罐罐被撞得乱七糟八、横七竖八、七零八落……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你呆滞地任由Clark吃掉了手上那块牛肉，然后继续呆滞地任由他舔舐你的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>艹……我的钱。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark收回舌头，乖巧地蹲坐在地上望着你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看着他一派天真纯情的亚子，最终也只是无奈地叹了一口气：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唉…谁让是自家养的狗子呢……嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤——好可爱～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…Bruce一脸不屑甚至是鄙夷地俯视着你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那种眼神让你觉得自己像极了傻逼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但你还是不得不架起一个弧度满分的笑容，好声好气（其实是低声下气）地“哀求”道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的好Brucie…我的王子，我的主子…求你了……康康我叭～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce依旧稳稳地盘在门框顶上，一动不动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你锲而不舍地“安利”着手中散发着迷人香气的香蕉玛芬：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“康康这个玛芬吧，Brucie～它是多么地柔软、多么地蓬松啊……它甚至还是热的！你真的不要来一口吗？？？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce动了——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他慵懒地伸了个懒腰，然后……开始舔毛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“汪！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门边的Clark激动地叫了一声，尾巴以一种匪夷所思的速度摇晃起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你最后绝望地看了一眼Bruce，心一横，决定祭出自己的杀手锏——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你从厨房端来一盘隔壁阿福爷爷烤的小甜饼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce终于正眼瞧了你一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不急不忙地梳理完前爪上的毛，然后一跃，身体划出一个漂亮的弧度轻巧地落到你跟前——完美地越过了地上所有障碍物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你不可抑制地捂着嘴哭叫起来：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊！这是怎样一道优美的弧线啊！不愧是我家Bruce！这敏捷的身手，这优雅的步伐——就是阿芙洛狄忒①见了也会自惭形秽，克拉姆斯科依②在世也描绘不出你万分之一……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark在一旁疯狂“汪汪汪”以表赞同。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce淡淡瞅了一眼已经陷入疯魔的一人一狗，叼起一块小甜饼，漠然离去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark～Clark我的小乖乖～过来麻麻这里鸭～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你怀抱着（一脸绝望的）Bruce，充满母爱地呼唤着走廊尽头的Clark。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark听到你的声音，兴奋地原地蹦了两下，然后撒开腿向你跑来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在这时，神奇的事情发生了——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在距离满地的瓶瓶罐罐只剩一毫米的地方，Clark起飞了……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>别误会。是<strong>真的</strong>飞起来了……悬空的那种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你惊恐地瞪着直直往你脸上砸来的大金毛，短暂地停止了心肺运动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在你倒地的前一秒，你清清楚楚地听到怀里的Bruce发出了一声从未有过的凄厉尖叫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>别了，Brucie…</em>你想，<em>这回妈妈也救不了你。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>……</em> <em>淦！老子竟然养了一只外星狗！！！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>2</strong> <strong>、【DickJay】Dick &amp; Jason的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick - 俄罗斯蓝猫</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jason - 美国短毛猫（橘）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Round</strong> <strong> 1</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dicky～Dicky我的宝贝～快看！这是什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你捧着两颗毛茸茸的橙色小球，隔着多米诺骨牌搭成的迷宫在Dick面前把玩着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是Jason的蛋蛋哟～～～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你调笑道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也不知道是成了精还是什么，本来挠猫抓板正挠得开心的Dick突然回头，亮出了一个意味深长的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——其中还夹杂着一丝丝猥琐（如果你没看错的话）。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他果断地弃猫抓板于不顾，轻巧地跨过重重障碍奔到你跟前，一脸乖巧地蹲在那里，直勾勾地盯着你手里的毛球球。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完全没想到Dick会这么感兴趣的你只好恋恋不舍地把手感一级棒的“小玩具”放到地上，眼睁睁看着他眯起眼睛，撅起屁股，伸出爪子……陶醉地摁了摁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——然后一脸高潮地“咪”了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>不是…没嗑猫薄荷的猫也可以这么high的吗？？？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为咬坏了你这个月来第四双拖鞋而被关了禁闭的Jason疯狂挠起笼子，也不知道是生气还是觉得被侮辱了，反正全身的毛都炸了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你听不懂猫说话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是你感觉到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在骂脏话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>淦。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason～Jay宝～Janny～啊啊啊啊我错了呜呜呜——你别不理我啊！！！T^T”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你痛心疾首地跪在猫窝前，向窝在一角无情拿屁股对着你的Jason疯狂磕头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我错了我真的错了Jayyyyy！是我不好，是我的错！——我不该嘲笑你掉毛，不该在嘲笑你掉毛之后还捡你的毛做玩具，更不该把它们做成猫蛋蛋，更更不该拿你的蛋蛋给Dick玩，更更更不该在他玩了你的蛋蛋之后还跟他一起嘲笑你掉毛啊啊啊啊啊啊……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason微微动了动，伸出一条腿，亮出上面锋利的爪子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>呃……好像越描越黑是怎么肥四？？？</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃…啊…嗯……要不这样，Jason！”你抓了抓头发，“今天晚上我给你读《指环王》怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason没有回应你，但是耳朵悄悄竖起来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你（突然兴奋）：“接下来这一周！每天晚上！我都给你读！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>耳朵又竖高了一点。但他还是没有回头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你一咬牙：“行吧……《指环王》加《哈利·波特》！怎么样？不能再多了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason终于肯回头看你了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你喜极而泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“既然这样，宝贝不如再答应我一件事～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你喜滋滋地掏出你的保温杯，端端正正地摆在猫窝门口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你张开双臂：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“来吧，亲爱的！来拥抱我吧！！！不要怜惜！用力地冲我来吧！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason用一种一言难尽的表情瞅了你一眼，默默绕开杯子往外溜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>咣当。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而——杯子还是倒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你和Jason都愣了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>过了一分钟，你才沉默着把漏水的杯子从地上给扶起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你痛苦而无助地捂住脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……我想你该减肥了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喵？喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“接下来一个月你的零食罐头都给Dick吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喵喵喵喵喵呜！！！呜——喵！！！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这天，你保养精致的脸蛋上光荣收获了三枚爪印。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>3</strong> <strong>、【KonTim】Conner &amp; Tim的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner - 阿拉斯加雪橇犬</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tim - 土耳其安哥拉猫（红）</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你沉痛地望着跟你在一起整整七年了的男/女朋友：“你…你确定要这样做？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的男/女朋友也满含热luèi地回望着你：“亲爱的…我确定。是时候了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你点点头，却是喉咙发热，止不住地哽咽：“就…就没有其它办法了吗？不能再挽救一下吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的男/女朋友抿了抿唇，坚定而缓慢地摇头：“没有别的办法了。你知道的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TA绝望地闭上眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谁让我们接受了这个挑战呢……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你了然，紧紧握住TA的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不管结果如何…我只想让你知道——有我和你一起承担。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯……好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那…来吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们同时深吸了一口气，冲正在阳台上撒欢的Conner喊道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Conner！过来！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conner身形一顿，“嗷呜”一声抛开被咬得稀烂的磨牙棒，往你们所在的地方冲来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>乒哩乓啷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稀里哗啦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>玻璃门又碎了一展。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你和你的男/女朋友含泪对望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……我也不是很懂…明明旁边的门就开着，为什么他每次都只走关着的那扇？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我也不懂……我也不想懂。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你心疼地瞟了一眼沙发上躺着的钱包。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“亲爱的……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“要不…咱们把门拆了，别安了吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……可万一家里进贼了怎么办？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不会的，有Conner在。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“再说，再这样下去，咱家也没啥可偷的了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧……都听你的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我明天给家装公司打电话？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯。行。就这样吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你头疼地对着电脑绞尽脑汁地想写出一个实事求是又吸引眼球的报道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim就在一旁舒服地蜷着打盹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的男/女朋友过来扣了扣门，轻声问道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“亲爱的？还不睡吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你摘下眼镜，搓了搓你污黑的眼眶：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你先睡吧……明天就是截稿日了，我得写完这个——等我弄完了就来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TA担忧地看着你：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧……那你注意身体，别熬太久了，我怕别人误会——我去给你再泡杯咖啡？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好。谢谢。爱你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不客气。我也爱你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你把目光又重新投向屏幕上的工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几分钟后，你的男/女朋友轻轻把一杯现冲手磨咖啡放到桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们交换了一个拥抱，然后TA带着满满的睡意回了卧室——而你带着满满的睡意继续爆肝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在这时，Tim醒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他闻到了新鲜咖啡的味道，兴致勃勃地吸了吸鼻子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>咖啡在你的左手边，而他在你的右手边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是，理所当然地，他轻巧地跨过你的电脑，迈着讲究的猫步去吸你的咖啡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“少喝点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你说着，眼睛却丝毫没有从屏幕上移开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吸完咖啡的Tim好奇地把脸凑到屏幕前，若有所思地看着你写的关于“成年人与未成年人发生性纠纷在法律上该如何判决”的文章。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他“咪”了一声——并没有得到你的回应。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是他小脸一抬，迈着六亲不认的步伐，从你的键盘上踏过去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你惊恐地看着从屏幕上瞬间消失的文档，差点叫出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Timmy你这个坏小子！你就是故意的是吧？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你咬牙切齿地揉了一把他被Conner咬秃了一块的脑袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“幸好老子用的是在线Word，实时保存——不然老子当场死给你看！你就等着你的咖啡机来喂你吧！哼～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>4</strong> <strong>、【JonDami】Jon &amp; Damian的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon - 萨摩耶</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Damian - 暹罗猫</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天，你来到你因为疫情几月未见的好姐妹家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>听说她家新养了一条小狗。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狗毛过敏自家没法养的你准备好好撸一发来过过手瘾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你到了好姐妹的家，好姐妹的父母热情地迎接了你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你提出了想看看小狗狗的请求，好姐妹爽快地答应了你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你和其他几个好姐妹一起来到小狗狗专门的房间——狗狗还在睡觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他还小，才不到三个月大，所以睡觉的时间还比较多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你和其他几个好姐妹了然地点点头，纷纷在狗狗摇篮边找了个位子，满脸爱意地围观年幼的小萨摩在线床上活动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他真的好可爱啊～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊～小小的、软软的～好可爱哦～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呜——要是我家二哈也能像这么可爱就好了……萨摩真是小天使～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你家二哈小时候也挺可爱的……不知道为什么长歪了哈哈哈～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大家七嘴八舌地小声议论着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我跟你们讲，我家Jon可厉害了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好姐妹自豪地讲起她家小狗狗的“英雄”事迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他两个月大的时候就已经能自己跳上Clark的背了～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark？是你隔壁邻居姐姐家的大金毛吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是的，就是他！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇！小Jon好厉害呢！Clark真的是我见过最大的狗子了～没想到Jon能跳到他背上呢～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊！Jon的弹跳力真的很强！要是他再大点，参加网上很火的那个‘宠物障碍挑战’，肯定能成功的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们聊得正开心，完全没有发现门边来了位小小的不速之客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TT”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“咦，哥？你怎么来了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们回到客厅，遇到了正巧也来拜访的好姐妹表哥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他腿上还盘着一只超酷的小暹罗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>就是脸有点黑。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不是很了解暹罗的你也分不清他究竟是本来就这么黑还是别的什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>哥哥看起来倒是很友善的样子。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这几天Damian一直不是很高兴。我担心他在家里憋坏了，所以带他过来串串门——毕竟上次他来的时候跟Jon相处得很不错的样子……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>哦哦哦～哥哥声音也很好听～～～</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>独自沉迷于美色当中的你并没有注意到他腿上的Damian发出了一种不属于猫科动物该有的声音：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TT”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……不过我们好像来得不是时候，哈哈。既然Jon还在睡觉的话，那我们就下次……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>别呀！你来得正是时候！！！</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哥哥说着，起身就要告辞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>哦哦哦～屁股也很翘呢～～～</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说时迟，那时快——Jon突然从他的房间里冲出来，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势欢呼着扑向了哥哥怀里的Damian。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Damian的动作更快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从哥哥怀里腾空而起，在空中以毫厘之差错开飞扑而来的Jon，然后踮着脚落在堆满了各种乱七八糟小零食的茶几上——脚尖却没有碰到其中任何一个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们所有人都看呆了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你们甚至想要拍手叫一声“Superhero landing”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所有人——除了被Jon撞到后退几步一屁股坐到沙发上的好姐妹哥哥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他被Jon撞到了……呃…You know，不可言说的部位……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你顿觉悲从中来，悲不自胜，悲喜交加，悲痛欲绝（？）……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你终于忍不住向哥哥伸出了魔爪：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哥哥！你不要紧吧哥哥！要不让臣妾来帮您——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你的好姐妹及时打断了你的虎狼之词。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>——</em> <em>揉揉？？？</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一把拉住你，并悄悄捏了一把你腰上的软肉：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你干什么呢？！我哥他有男朋友的！你自重一点啊喂！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你伸出一半的尔康手就这么无力地凋落在空气中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你用一种特别恨铁不成钢的眼神幽怨地盯了哥哥一眼，盯得他寒毛倒立、毛骨悚然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而就在这时，你也终于听到了那一声满含鄙夷的——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TT”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>5</strong> <strong>、【BatFamily】Bruce &amp; Dick &amp; Jason &amp; Tim &amp; Damian的场合：</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce - 孟买猫</p>
<p>Dick - 俄罗斯蓝猫</p>
<p>Jason - 美国短毛猫（橘）</p>
<p>Tim - 土耳其安哥拉猫（红）</p>
<p>Damian - 暹罗猫</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce从来没有想过，他能这么招幼崽喜欢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他看了看依次埋在自己肚子上的蓝猫、橘猫、红猫、黑…黑脸猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>好吧。至少有一个还比较像我。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他又着重看了看排在中间的某只橘猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>……</em> <em>算了。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>按年龄来说……也算是幼崽。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他挨个舔了他们的毛，眯起眼睛，沉沉睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“过去点…Jason……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>快要被挤出垫子的Dick不爽地蹬了一旁的Jason一脚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿！明明是那两个小子一直在挤我！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian从Bruce毛茸茸的肚子上抬起头，隔空翻了个白眼：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TT——Todd，你的脑子也终于被脂肪给同化了么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我还是不明白！你到底为什么要用那个不知道从哪儿冒出来的<strong>姓</strong>来叫我？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还有——凭什么就<strong>你</strong>跟Bruce是一个姓？！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian没有理会他，把头又埋回了Bruce肚子上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Round 3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damian，你知道…就算你再怎么吸，Bruce也不会有奶的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim一脸严肃地看着使出了吃奶的劲嘬着Bruce奶头的小暹罗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你胡说——那你们为什么都在吸？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“咳咳，客观来讲…我们只是把头靠在Bruce肚子上……并没有吸……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick无力地解释道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈！恶魔崽子还真把Bruce当妈妈了！——噢，多么缺爱的小崽子啊，哈哈哈哈哈！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“闭嘴，Todd！你这只廉价的杂种猫！你怎么敢这么跟我说话！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说什么？！你有种再说一遍？？！你这只不要脸的bitch-face！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason！不准用那个词！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道什么时候醒了的Bruce厉声呵斥道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我！…行吧！都是我的错！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason重新趴到地上，委委屈屈地抖了抖尾巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……还有你，Damian。不许这样跟Jason说话！你需要跟他道歉！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“可是——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好吧好吧……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian灵巧地从Tim身上翻过，伸出爪子轻轻推了推扭头不看他的Jason。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿…我……对不起，Jason。我不该那样说你的…希望你能原谅我……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason本来不想理他，但在Dick万般殷切的注视下，还是转过了头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好的…没关系。那个…我也要向你道歉，Damian……我也不该…不该叫你……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好了好了～早这样不就好了嘛！万事大吉皆大欢喜～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick赶紧岔开这诡异的气氛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们接着<strong>睡觉</strong>吧！！！😃”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus Round</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>终于做完社区义工的你精疲力尽地赶回家，入眼的便是这温馨的一幕——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四只小猫规规矩矩地趴在Bruce怀里，不时发出一阵阵轻微的呼噜声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>一定是做了什么美梦吧……</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你笑了一下，拿出手机，拨通了好友的电话：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂？集美？要不你家Dick和Jason/Tim/Damian就在我家住一晚吧？嗯…Brucie可喜欢他们了……现在已经睡着了……好的好的，明天到我家来喝下午茶？行～嗯，就这样～拜拜～”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①希腊神话中爱与美之女神<br/>②俄国著名画家，擅长人像，主要作品有《无名女郎》《月夜少女》《无法慰藉的悲痛》 等</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①希腊神话中爱与美之女神<br/>②俄国著名画家，擅长人像，主要作品有《无名女郎》《月夜少女》《无法慰藉的悲痛》 等</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>